Love, Max
by BloodySk8t3r
Summary: When Max is kicked out of his life and comes to share Kais. Will the past bring them closer or tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Love, Max

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblad or any of it's components.

WARNING: SLASH! MALExMALE RELATIONSHIP! MPREG!

A/N: This is not the only chapter I will be posting. So please wait for more. Also in the chapter it will contain two letters and a piece of the story. In the letters you're getting background. Please read them!

Chapter 1:

Kai,

Last week was great. To bad Tyson is still as savage when it comes to eating food that contains sugar! Have you seen Max at all this month. I saw him last week, he doesn't look to good. You should go check up on him sometime. Anyway, about the movies on Friday, I think Ray may come. I'll for sure be there!

See you then! –Kenny

Kai put down the letter and took another drink of his coffee. Ray was going to be there, so when he did break down, someone would know why he was crying. He coughed and put the cup down.

He walked over to the spare bedroom and opened the door slowly and peered in. A blond boy laid asleep in the bed. He had come in late last night, nowhere to go. Kai wouldn't let Max have nowhere to eat and sleep. He turned and looked at the plate of bacon and eggs he hadn't even started. He made another cup of coffee and grabbed the plate of eggs.

He walked into the room quietly and sat on the edge of the bed. He set the food on the bedside table. He leaned over Max and whispered "What are you doing in America?"

Max seemed asleep but replied. "I lost."

Kai stepped back. Max had made it to Worlds, and Tyson had been beat by the blond. It was the reason why everyone was in America now. "No offense Max, but that doesn't explain the black eye, the split lip, and the reason you're fat."

Max tried to laugh and held his ribs. The boy was badly beaten and laid back against the pillows even more. The blond had ALWAYS been a stick. The one the clothes hung off. The extremely bright clothing too, where were the orange, greens, and yellows on the boy. He was wearing a pair of red converse, a pair of dark blue, dirty blue jeans, and a black tight t-shirt.

"Kai… give me my coffee." Max said, changing his mind on what he was going to say. Kai handed it to him with a smile and Max sat up, holding the cup to his mouth. Kai walked out of the room and came back with a wet wash rag. He looked at Max and the blond pulled off his shirt.

Cuts, scrapes, scars, wounds laid upon his skin. "It's warm." Kai muttered and pressed the soft cloth against one of the cuts near his stomache. "Tell me what went on."

"Just another gang team. The Raven-Hawks. They apparently didn't like me not winning so they couldn't try and beat me. I think… I think it's dead." Kai was fnished with the one cut as he looked up.

"What's dead."

Max bit his lip and looked at the ceiling. He took Kais free hand and laid it on his stomach. "I can't feel it kicking." Kai pulled his hand away quickly.

"What are you talking about?" He looked at the boy he once trained with.

"I'm pregnant. Or I was…" tears sprung in the blonds eyes. "I don't know how it happened, but my doctor said it was true…"

Kai sucked on his lip piercing which Max found oddly erotic. He felt himself getting hot and took another drink of his coffee. He reached over and grabbed some bacon, cringing.

"I loved him…" Max whispered and Kais eyes looked at him. "He was great to me, and then they did THIS!" He bit into te bacon and Kai came back to him and sat beside him, cleaning up his free arm.

"You're different, Max. But that is no reason to hurt you like this. Hurt you AT all." Max looked up at his ex-boyfriends eyes. Kai bit his lip. "This isn't right. Why'd you come here? Why not Tysons?"

"Because… I never told you the truth, and now seemed like a good time to do it." He pulled out a letter from his bag beside him. He handed it to Kai and the older boy took it gently. He slipped it open and his eyes met Max's handwriting.

Dear Kai,

When you get this I don't know where I'll be in life or if I'll even be alive. But when I told you we couldn't date, it wasn't because of the distance. It was because I was scared you would get bored of me and just leave me. I couldn't let that happen, I didn't want to be hurt like that. So I ended it, hurting both of us in the process. Watching you go through girl to girl killed me, and I knew I fucked up. I just wanted to let you know, even though it's still scary to say it, I love you. I've always loved you…

Love, Max

Kai put the letter down and bit his lip, around the ring. He continued to wash the boy, the one who had abandoned him. Max was laying back, his eyes closed and relief spread on his face.

"Thank you." Kai said and finished washing the boy. Max opened his eyes and nodded. "Eat your food."

Kai left the room and grabbed the phone, speed dialing the one who knew about his feelings. Ray.


	2. Extended Chapter MUST READ

Love, Max

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblad or any of it's components.

WARNING: SLASH! MALExMALE RELATIONSHIP! MPREG!

Now for ROXAS!

Roxas: I'm not IN Beyblade!

Andy (Bloody's BFF): Ha! But I put you in it, with Bloody's permission of course.

Roxas: But I'm afraid of… AHHHH!

Tyson: runs to Roxas and Rapes

Andy: laughs his ass off

NOW FOR THE STORY!

_Italics are the past_

Plain is for the present

**Bold is for letters**

Chapter 2: The Past

_"MAX!" Max turned to find the love of his life out of breath and he looked back down at the river, he was ready to jump. "Max… I love you!" Max blinked and pulled his legs over the ledge and stood straight to meet the face of Kai. _

_"Promise?"_

_"Max, I have loved you since the day I met you."_

_"Prove it!" _

_And their lips met in Max's first kiss ever. He closed his eyes, taking in the moment, knowing things were about to change._

"Mmmm…" Max said groggily as he woke up and groaned. He looked around at the white walls. The bed rails that weren't there when he fell asleep. "Where…"

"Hey, you're awake!" A familiar voice said. Max turned to meet a very good looking boy.

"Ray? Why are you here? Where am I?"

"St. Louis North Hospital. You fainted before I even got to Kais. Kai didn't know what to do so we brought you here. Loss of blood. You got a lot into your system though last night."

"It was morning when I fell asleep…"

"Well at least you have your memory back, here Kai left you this." Ray handed Max a piece of paper and sat at the end of the bed.

**Max, I wanted to let you know that nothing ever changed for me. Ray's probably read this and is smirking. **He was, Max saw. **I went to get you lunch, I'll be back by 1 pm, Love you, K**

"Stop smirking." Max said and Ray continued to grin.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?" 

"He loves you dumbass, what are YOU going to DO about it."

"Nothing, I can't do anything." Max sighed and dropped his gaze. "I'd get rejected for what I did last time. I broke him, He doesn't see me as someone he wants to love and hold, and he sees me as a hot best friend."

"Well then," Ray began. "You're just going to worm your way into his heart. It's good to see you back Max, and I hope you stay this time." Ray squeezed his hand and walked out of the room as Izzy came in. "Here's your doctors note."

Max read the note made for his injuries.

**Max Tate: **

**Injuries: Loss of blood, damaged fetus, Major cuts and wounds, Broken rib.**

**Notes: DO NOT MOVE BIG MOTIONS. Your baby is sick, it needs food, and it needs you to lay back and just eat and drink fluids. You almost killed it, Max. So be careful from now on. Your treatment will continue for your blood transfer at 2 and 4. Then you will be free to leave in two days time.**

**-Dr. Trentham.**

Izzy looked at Max with a raised eyebrow. "Damaged fetus?" He asked and Max groaned.

"It was miracle work. I'll have to get a C-Section in about 6 months time. Well, if the baby lives." Max held back no tears, he had expected the baby as dead, he was honestly over thrilled. Kai came into the room and Izzy frowned.

"Max, I always though you were smarter than this." He turned and left and Max rolled his eyes. Kai frowned and came towards Max. He lifted his shirt so Kai could check the bandages Max could feel clear as day. Kai set the food he brought on the table and undid one of the bandages to reach over for a new one and placed it on him.

"Hey…" Max smiled as he put his shirt down and Kai took his hand with a small grin.

"I've got food." He said and Max handed him the note and giggled.

"It's alive."

"I see that, congratulations Max. Now eat." Kai handed him a burger and some fries.

Max dug in remembering that Kai still loved him, even if it was as a friend. But maybe more?


	3. Chapter 2

**Love, Max**

_Reviewers:_

Disclaimer: I do not own Beybade. I'm not posting this in this story again. But it will always stand that I DO NOT own Beyblade!

**Chapter 3:**

Two days later Max stood from bed, Kai and Ray helped him get to his wheel chair, as his legs were still wobbly from living like the bed was his home. "Ready to go home?"

"No." Max said bluntly.

"Ready to go to your new home with me?"

"As long as you don't kick me out." Max said as they wheeled out of the hospital room, Ray grabbing the boys backpack.

"MAX! You're leaving already? Well, good thing I caught you then!" Said a nurse as she stopped the three boys in the hall. She grinned and waved at the other two. "The results are in, and the Doctors are going to be doing some tests about your miracle body, if you'd sign here so we can see about other future possibilities!"

She handed him an envelope and a form to sign. "No more blood?"

"No more, they have all they need and all the x-rays too."

"Then I'll sign." He was given a pen and scribbled out Max Tate on the signature and held the envelope close. "Have a nice day, Nurse."

He said as they wheeled on. "What's the results of?"

"Nothing big. Just… little things." Max said as they got him to the car. Kai helped him into the seat as Ray wheeled the chair back into the Hospital.

"Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm due on Christmas. In five months. I have a belly…" Max said. He had gotten his due date yesterday and asked for certain information that lay in the envelope. "I want you to open this when we get home. Not with Ray around…" he said and handed him the Camilla envelope.

"Well, we'll have a nice holiday…" He said with a small smile and took the envelope. "You ready to go?" He asked, and Max nodded.

"I'm ready." He nodded and closed his eyes as Ray got in and they headed towards the boys house he shared with a certain pink haired girl. Max was far asleep even by the time they got back to Kais...

"Max, wake up." Kai whispered and touched the blonds cheek. He grinned and poked the boys side gently, avoiding bruises and wounds he knew surrounded the spot. The boy giggled as he awoke, yawning.

"Mmmm, are we there."

"Yeah, come on." He said, pulling Max's book bag onto his back. He held out an arm so Max could latch on and limp into the house. Kai laid him down on the couch in front of the TV. "Here's the remotes, there's the TV, here's a pillow. Relax and enjoy." Kai said and Max nodded.

Kai began to shift through things in the kitchen when Max really spoke up. "Hey Kai?"

"Yeah, shortie?"

"I always thought of you as more dominant, not a housewife."

"I carried you in didn't I?"

"Yes, and you've cooked, cleaned, and made sure I was healthy for the three days I came to you."

"Max, I know NO fairytale story where the Prince came to the Princess for help. So I'm guessing you're the Princess and I'm a mommas boy Prince."

Max grinned and flipped on the TV. "A cute one too." He mumbled and found The Birdcage on HBO and leaned back against the pillow. He was in his ex's house, who was taking care of him, and not getting mad at him for the past. "What could be better?" He said and watched the show on TV.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Kai was having a feudal fight with the stove. "Work damn it!" He said and kicked the side. It came to life and he sat back with a satisfied grin. "Oh! Max, I found this old letter in a box in my closet. I thought you may want to read it." He said, walking into the living-room and handed the blond an old letter.

**Dear Kai,**

**I'm currently waiting for you to come back from wherever you decided to go this time. All I can think about is how Tyson eats to much and you should be here to be moody and make Tyson less hungry and more cheery. Not that he needs a caffeine high. I just wanted to let you know we all miss you here.**

**Lov**

**See you, Max T.**

Max laughed and took Kais hand. "I really did miss you."

"And you Lov scribble-scribbled me too!" Max smiled and looked at the boy.

"I tried my best to hide that!"

"You're best isn't very good when it comes to letters."

"We started dating the night you came back, remember that?" Max asked and Kai nodded. The blond let go of the elders hand and closed his eyes. "The night of the Campfire. When you took me to the woods…"

"I remember clear as day Max." Kai said leaning down. "It was the one day I have never wanted to forget."

"Tell me about it." Max replied.


	4. Chapter 3

**Love, Max**

_Reviewers:_

_Mizuki: I HAVE CONTINUED!!! Yay!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Beybade. I'm not posting this in this story again. But it will always stand that I DO NOT own Beyblade!

**Chapter 3:**

Two days later Max stood from bed, Kai and Ray helped him get to his wheel chair, as his legs were still wobbly from living like the bed was his home. "Ready to go home?"

"No." Max said bluntly.

"Ready to go to your new home with me?"

"As long as you don't kick me out." Max said as they wheeled out of the hospital room, Ray grabbing the boys backpack.

"MAX! You're leaving already? Well, good thing I caught you then!" Said a nurse as she stopped the three boys in the hall. She grinned and waved at the other two. "The results are in, and the Doctors are going to be doing some tests about your miracle body, if you'd sign here so we can see about other future possibilities!"

She handed him an envelope and a form to sign. "No more blood?"

"No more, they have all they need and all the x-rays too."

"Then I'll sign." He was given a pen and scribbled out Max Tate on the signature and held the envelope close. "Have a nice day, Nurse."

He said as they wheeled on. "What's the results of?"

"Nothing big. Just… little things." Max said as they got him to the car. Kai helped him into the seat as Ray wheeled the chair back into the Hospital.

"Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm due on Christmas. In five months. I have a belly…" Max said. He had gotten his due date yesterday and asked for certain information that lay in the envelope. "I want you to open this when we get home. Not with Ray around…" he said and handed him the Camilla envelope.

"Well, we'll have a nice holiday…" He said with a small smile and took the envelope. "You ready to go?" He asked, and Max nodded.

"I'm ready." He nodded and closed his eyes as Ray got in and they headed towards the boys house he shared with a certain pink haired girl. Max was far asleep even by the time they got back to Kais...

"Max, wake up." Kai whispered and touched the blonds cheek. He grinned and poked the boys side gently, avoiding bruises and wounds he knew surrounded the spot. The boy giggled as he awoke, yawning.

"Mmmm, are we there."

"Yeah, come on." He said, pulling Max's book bag onto his back. He held out an arm so Max could latch on and limp into the house. Kai laid him down on the couch in front of the TV. "Here's the remotes, there's the TV, here's a pillow. Relax and enjoy." Kai said and Max nodded.

Kai began to shift through things in the kitchen when Max really spoke up. "Hey Kai?"

"Yeah, shortie?"

"I always thought of you as more dominant, not a housewife."

"I carried you in didn't I?"

"Yes, and you've cooked, cleaned, and made sure I was healthy for the three days I came to you."

"Max, I know NO fairytale story where the Prince came to the Princess for help. So I'm guessing you're the Princess and I'm a mommas boy Prince."

Max grinned and flipped on the TV. "A cute one too." He mumbled and found The Birdcage on HBO and leaned back against the pillow. He was in his ex's house, who was taking care of him, and not getting mad at him for the past. "What could be better?" He said and watched the show on TV.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Kai was having a feudal fight with the stove. "Work damn it!" He said and kicked the side. It came to life and he sat back with a satisfied grin. "Oh! Max, I found this old letter in a box in my closet. I thought you may want to read it." He said, walking into the living-room and handed the blond an old letter.

**Dear Kai,**

**I'm currently waiting for you to come back from wherever you decided to go this time. All I can think about is how Tyson eats to much and you should be here to be moody and make Tyson less hungry and more cheery. Not that he needs a caffeine high. I just wanted to let you know we all miss you here.**

**Lov**

**See you, Max T.**

Max laughed and took Kais hand. "I really did miss you."

"And you Lov scribble-scribbled me too!" Max smiled and looked at the boy.

"I tried my best to hide that!"

"You're best isn't very good when it comes to letters."

"We started dating the night you came back, remember that?" Max asked and Kai nodded. The blond let go of the elders hand and closed his eyes. "The night of the Campfire. When you took me to the woods…"

"I remember clear as day Max." Kai said leaning down. "It was the one day I have never wanted to forget."

"Tell me about it." Max replied.

END OF C3


	5. Chapter 4

Love, Max

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

To My Reviewers:

Chapter 4:

Kai let Max fall asleep on the couch after dinner. He took the envelope on the table into his hands and bit his lip. He opened it and a few pieces of paper fell out. He flipped to the ultrasound and smiled. "Oh my…"

He ran into the living room and jumped on the couch tugging at Max's feet. "MAX! The ultrasound!"

Max woke up groggily and then remembered what he had brought home. "So is it a boy or a girl?"

Kai stayed quiet for a moment. "A girl…"

"What's the problem?"

"And a boy."

"What?"

"They're twins…" Kai said and scratched the back of his head.

"Are you serious?" Kai nodded and Max jumped at the boy and hugged him. "Oh my god! This is great!" Max took Kais face in his hands and kissed him hard.

And the crickets chirped.

"Huh. Hormones. You know how they can get." Max said and sat back up. Kai wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"Yeah. Hormones. I guess you'd get them with the kids in all…"

"Yeah…"

Kai nodded and stood up, his head spinning. "I liked it." He said as he walked out of his room.

Max blushed and nodded as he lay back down. "Hormones my ass…" He muttered and fell back asleep, his hands on his stomach, where it was slightly rounded and he smiled.

One Month Later

Nothing had progressed between the two boys and it was driving the both of them crazy. Especially Max who was now a few inches out, and 3 months away from having his twins. It was his birthday, of course he hadn't told anyone. He didn't want to intrude, he was already living with Kai and of course he didn't have a job to pay the bills or rent or anything. He only had a few hundreds in the bank that his mother left him for college, and he had already made a serious dent in it just trying to live and paying for his hospital visit.

Well okay, he didn't pay for the visit. Kai did. But he did offer.

He was walking around town with about sixty dollars buying food for the two of the men in the house. He loved and adored fruit, so he piled up the cart with grapes, bananas, and berries of all sorts. Ramen noodles and soup made their way into the cart and so did the imitation crab. Which he found someway to put into ALL of his foods. This is what being pregnant did to you.

He grabbed lots of chocolate and chips. He smiled and waved to Ray who he had just spotted. Ray laughed and walked over. "How are you? You look, big."

"Why thank you!" Max said and ruffled his blond hair and Ray nodded.

"How long now?"

"3 months, I'm getting fatter as I go."

"You look beautiful." Matt smiled and nodded. "Thank you Ray."

"And what about you and Kai?"

"What about us?" Max asked and slouched a little.

"I guess it's not going so well?"

"It's just not GOING." Max said and exaggerated with his hands. "I mean, I love the man but he's just, not being there sexually or attracted or anything, you know?"

"He's ignoring that fact you both could date?" Max nodded. "And that only leaves you 3 months to get him to fall in love with you in the good way and say he'll go with the plan and be the father." Max sighed. The babies in his stomach, Max wanted them to have a father, and really wanted that man to be Kai. He was there for Max, but maybe asking to be there for two more kids would just ask too much.

"Good luck." Ray said and Max smiled.

"I'll need it; you know how strict he is." Ray nodded and waved, walking away.

As Max drove home he thought about how much he had intruded on Kai, and he knew he couldn't leave now. Not if he wanted his children to live. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Love?" Said Tyson over the phone.

"Yes, but it's just not fair you know? Not to Kai."

"I honestly don't think that boy minds."

"How do you know that?"

"He loves you."

"Rephrase that; he LOVED me."

Max could hear Tyson sigh on the phone. "No Max, I'm definite on this one. That boy loves you."

Max rolled his eyes as he pulled into the driveway, he smiled and got out, grabbing two of the four bags. He knew Kai was home but all the lights were off.

"Hello? Kai!?"

Max shook his head and flipped on the switch.

"SURPRISE!"

Max dropped his bag and screamed. All of his friends clapped around him and he saw Tyson with the cell phone dangling in his hand. Two arms wrapped around the blond and he laughed. "Love, you've definitely got yourself caught in love." Kai whispered and Max blushed.

"How did you know?"

"Well, not only did I remember from the old years, but on the baby records it shows how old you are."

"You're amazing! I was only gone for like an hour! How'd you get this done?"

"Cake was made at Tysons, and the decorations were put up as soon as you left."

"You guys are all wonderful." Max said and then spotted presents. "Oh god."

Everyone laughed. "Their mainly for the kids. Mainly."

Max had a great birthday and got everything he could ever want. As he sat on the couch later that night, Tyson having just now left, the blond sucked icing off his fingers. Kai sat beside him and held out two boxes.

"Whichever one you pick now, you get. Whichever you don't you have to wait until Christmas for."

Max nodded. He tilted his head. "Can I hold both of them?" Kai smiled and nodded and handed the boxes to the boy, both able to hold in your hands.

Both boxes were identical, but one weighed a little more than the other. "I want this one." He said and handed the lighter one back and Kai grinned. Both had great value to the boy, and he was kind of glad the younger boy had chosen what he did, because it held back a very big surprise for a better day.

Max opened the box and pulled out a bracelet or necklace box. He opened it and gasped. "Kai…" He whispered as he pulled out the bracelet and grinned. It was a charm bracelet. Four empty picture lockets. One rainbow charm. One pacifier charm. One M charm. One bottle charm. And one lips charm.

"I love it!" He said and hugged the boy. "I love you."

Kai stopped and looked at the boy. "Are you sure?" Max nodded and Kai bit his lip. "Good, I love you too."

He said and kissed him lightly. "I love you so much." The elder said.


	6. Chapter 5

Love, Max

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

SONG TO HEAR: Insurance by The Higher (lead singer is nummy)

To My Reviewers:

Chapter 5:

Max smiled up at the boy. "Are you alright up there?" He asked and Kai looked down, slightly aggravated.

"Max Tate. If you don't get your ass on that couch I'm going to come down there and beat you with this paint brush black and blue!"

"Honey, I don't know if you've noticed but the only colors you have are baby blue and light pink."

Kai sighed. He walked down the latter after putting down the paintbrush. It had been one month since the wonderful birthday kiss(es) and they already sounded like an old married couple.

"Max, lay down." Kai said after he kissed him, laying his hand on his stomach. "And don't get up! Until you need to pee. You are constantly moving. Just go relax, I'll come rub your feet when I'm done with this wall."

"But-"

"But nothing. You need to go lay down and relax. Please baby?"

Max grumbled and muttered. "One more kiss."

Kai shook his head with a laugh. He pressed his lips to his and pulled away. "There. Now go!" Max padded off and Kai laughed as he got back on the ladder and started to finish the wall again.

THE END OF CHPATER 5

(Just a short snippit of how life is going for the two cuties!)


	7. Chapter 6

Love, Max

To My Reviewers:

Golden Lass: Here's More!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Chapter 6:

Now only a month away from having the babie, Max was a walking, screaming blimp. "HEY KAI?"

"Yes?" Kai came around the corner with cookies, brownies, and grapes on a plate in case he changed his mind on what he wanted to eat. Which he usually did.

"Can you rub my feet?" He asked with a little pout and Kai smiled at the boy. He leaned down, putting the plate on the table and looked at Max. He pressed their lips together, his tongue licked at his lip and Max opened. He tasted like cookies and Kai couldn't get enough of him. But Max had stated he didn't want to have sex with Kai at his birthday party until he had the kid.

Kai understood, self esteem may be low, but he took what he could get. So until then, he'd stuck with kisses and brief touches. Very brief.

"I'll rub your feet, but you can't change the channel. Deal?"

It was getting cold, and Max hated the cold. He always had, and during the winter the only thing he could do was get things he wanted to make him happy. He nodded though, his feet aching. He put the remote on the ground and Kai sat at his feet and pushed his thumbs against the soles of his feet, sending relaxation through Max.

"Max, can I be the father?" this came out of nowhere, but Max took it easily. H bit his lip, tears falling across his cheek slowly as he nodded.

"Yes Kai, of course. You would be anyway. I love you."

"I love you too…" Kai said and continued to rub his feet, thrilled he'd be in the kids lives. "Have you decided the names?"

"Yeah…"

"What's with the drawn out yeah."

"Ask what the names are…"

"What are they?"

"Nathaniel and Anita."

"Out of those Laurell K. Hamilton books you read?"

"Yeah… But they are a sweet couple. Maybe it will make a sweet pair of children and they won't cry too much."

"Max, I love you. I love the names. And I love the fact you are going through all of this." Max nodded. "But Max, you should know those kids are never going to shut up." Max burst out laughing and shoved a grape in his mouth.

"Well, we'll have to live with it."

"Oh, so now you just think you're going to live here forever do you?"

"What? You just said you'd be the fath-"

"I was joking Darling. I want you to live with me until we're old and die together."

"You're romantic." He whispered and Kai grinned.

"No, I'm just not a stick up the ass anymore."

Max smiled and nodded. "No, but I liked you then too!"

"No, you liked the sex." Kai said.

"We had sex ONCE! And we were both drunk. Do you even remember it?"

"No…" The both grinned and Kai kissed him again and then kissed his stomach and looked at him. "I have a question… how are you feeding the baby?"

Max laughed, "I don't know if… But even if that was so. I'm using formula." Kai nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Cute and honest. I can live with that." He winked and walked out of the room.

THE END OF CHAPTER 6

YOU LEARNED THE NAMES!!! And if you've read the Anita Blake books, wasn't the Harlequin kick-ass??? God, I like loved the dates being ruined. It was so cute. But Richard shall die! GRRRR! (Anita kissing the chick was hot too… drools Everyone ignore me…)


	8. Chapter 7

Love, Max

Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade, or I wouldn't be living in this crappy house.

Chapter 7

Christmas Eve came quickly, Max not even able to get off the couch in fear of falling down. He was a stick normally, so pregnant, he was out of ordinary. It was maybe 10 pm and Tyson and Ray sat on the other couch, laughing with Kai, whose lap Max was laying on.

The presents sat beautifully under the Christmas tree. Max had bought them pre-wrapped from magazines, considering Kai wouldn't let him leave the driveway. Tyson and Ray stood up, both shaking Kais hand and Ray kissed Max's cheek. "Good night guys." They waved and Max grinned up at Kai.

"I'm going to bed, can I have a kiss good night?"

"How about you get up from this couch, and come sleep with me?"

"The last time we did that, I crushed you."

"That was last night, tonight might be different."

Max smiled and nodded, "Okay…"

"Good, come on." Kai said and got Max up, walking him to the room and helping him get onto the high bed. He climbed on beside him and kissed him lightly, pulling the cover over them. "Good night, Baby."

"Good night." Max muttered beneath a yawn. Kai laid his hand on Max's rounded stomach. Tomorrow was the due date and he couldn't think of a better day for the two kids.

"Kai, what's your middle name?"

"Mikale."

"Good…"

"Can I ask why?"

"No."

"Well then I'll just shut up." Kai whispered and Max giggled.

"You can start now and let me go to sleep."

Kai said nothing after that as he too closed his eyes and fell asleep, ready to wake up.

The next morning Max kept poking and whining at Kai. "Kai!!! Get up! I have presents to open!"

Kai yawned and nodded, standing up slowly and tugging Max off. "You gonna have those beautiful babies today?"

"Shhh! Don't jinx me!" They got into the living room and Max sat on the couch as Kai pulled out some presents for both of them and sat beside Max.

"Here." He said, kissing Max's cheek, and Max smiled.

"You can do better than that. It's Christmas morning!"

Kai laughed and kissed him on the lips, Max slightly opening letting their tongues slide into each others mouths. Max ran one of his hands through the boys hair. As they pulled off Max nodded. "Now _that_ was a kiss."

"Good, now open your presents." Kai said, remembering the box under the tree he wanted Max to open last.

Max nodded and started opening presents. Kai did the same, loving every gift he received from the blond. He received a long box and opened it, and smiled, Max watching him. "Thank you Max."

"You're very welcome." He whispered and shrugged. It was a new necklace, a locket at the end. Kai opened it and bit his lip. One side was empty, the other had a picture from Max's birthday, where Kai held him close to his body. "The other side is for the kids…" Max said and tilted his head.

Kai slipped it around his neck and smiled. "I love it."

They had gotten down to the last box and Kai reached down and grabbed it. "This is the present you wished to keep in my holdings until today."

Max nodded and Kai took in a deep breath. The dark haired boy got down on one knee and the blonds eyebrows rose. Kai took out the ring box and smiled up at his love.

"Before I say anything, I want you to know I love you and always have. Max Tate… Will you marry-"

"Uhh!" Max said and his mouth opened wide. He looked down and then looked back at Kai. "I'll say yes later, get me to the hospital!"

Kai gasped and picked up his cell phone calling Tyson. He got Max up and got him to the car, quickly filling Tyson in. he ran back in and got the already packed bag for the hospital stay.

He ran back to the car, and took off, taking Max's hand. He was about to be a father…

An hour and a half later Max and Kai had two beautiful babies getting washed. The nurse walked beside them and Smiled at Kai. "What are the kid's names, and can you spell them for me?" Max nodded, nearly passed out.

"The girls name is Miala, M.I.A.L.A. And the boys name is Mikale, M.I.C.A.L.E."

"Can I ask who the…you know… is?"

"That man right behind you."

"Max…" Kai said and Max nodded. And Kai gave his name. Kai stood and walked to Max as the nurse left. "You used out middle names…"

"Are you alright with that?"

"Yes… I like it a lot. About earlier…"

"Kai, I'll marry you! I've wanted to for so long."

"Then let me do it officially." Kai said and holding out the ring box. "Max, will you marry me?"

Max started to laugh and nodded looking at the gorgeous ring. "Yes, I'll marry you Kai!" The taller boy slipped the ring on his finger and kissed Max lightly. He pulled away and Max yawned.

"I'm tired." Max muttered and blacked out right after.

"Good night, Love." Kai whispered and continued to hold his hand, until he was ready to sleep too.


End file.
